


Episode One: Return of the Princess

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Camboy Stiles Stilinski, Cheating, Dominant Stiles Stilinski, Feminization, Jackson is a Size Queen, M/M, Mentioned Ethan/Jackson, No Underage Sex, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a public restroom, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Stackson - Freeform, Stiles is hung, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, mentioned Scott/Stiles, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Jackson is a rich, white boy in college with an equally rich, white boy for a boyfriend, so why is he unhappy?Luckily for him his favorite cam boy Stiles, the SuperHung Twink also ‘escorts’.Unfortunately, he might actually have feelings for the trashy, super annoying dork. Too bad he just can’t quit him.





	Episode One: Return of the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> : If infidelity or feminization squick you then don’t read this. Remorse isn’t anywhere to be seen. I know Stackson Week has already come and gone, but I didn’t have anything to contribute then. Now, I do so…enjoy!
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I wrote this pretty quickly, so be kind.
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome!

“What took you so long, asshole,” Stiles griped the instant Jackson slipped in through the single stall restroom door in the mall. “I texted you like twenty minutes ago.”

“Fuck off,” Jackson snapped, locking the door. Stiles whirled him around, wrapped his long, skinny fingers around his neck and slammed him flat against the door. Jackson barely had time to rattle off a swear word before Stiles had his tongue in his mouth. Jackson didn’t fight back.

The tension in Jackson’s shoulders melted away as Stiles him ravenously. A month apart clearly didn’t suit either of them. Stiles licked Jackson’s lips and playfully tugged at the bottom one with his teeth. Then he pulled away. Jackson tried to follow, to take more kisses, but Stiles held him firmly in place. “Wanna try that one again, princess?”

“Ethan wouldn’t shut up,” Jackson petulantly described. “I couldn’t ditch him until he hit the computer store.”

“And of course, you were too busy serving up first rate bitch-face to shoot me a text and let me know you’d be late,” Stiles complained. “Now, I only got about half an hour with you before I gotta jet.”

“Oh, boo-hoo,” Jackson replied. “Like you can even last that long anyways.”

“Ooh, someone’s been taking her bitchy pills,” Stiles wryly observed, he tightened his grip. Jackson squirmed, whimpering with the little air he could get, but like a good boy he kept his hands to himself. “You want my dick or not, princess? Cuz, let’s be real I can find someone else to fuck anytime I want. I don’t gotta put up with your fuckery.”

“Go ahead,” Jackson spat. “I don’t want your stupid dick anyway.”

“Oh, of course, you do, princess,” Stiles asserted with no trace of doubt to be found. He released his hold and lightly smacked Jackson across the face. “That’s for making me wait. Now, how about we get on with this shindig, huh?”

“I hate you,” Jackson grumbled, petting his reddened cheek.

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles accepted that fact as entirely plausible and shrugged. “But you fucking love my dick, so quit frontin’ and get to suckin’. I ain’t got all day.”

Stepping backwards, Stiles hastily unzipped his pants and whipped his semi-erect dick out of his skinny jeans. He stopped in the middle of the room, stroking his dick to fullness, staring Jackson straight in the eye unflinching, self-assured, and gleefully mischievous.

Jackson stared back for a solid second, maybe more, and then his eyes drifted down to Stiles’ dick. The pinkish red tip peeked out, pulling away from the foreskin. Jackson watched as Stiles jerked the long, thick shaft; his mouth watered. He walked over to Stiles and dropped to his knees.

“There ya go, princess,” Stiles jested. He slapped his dick against Jackson’s perfect cheekbones, first one then the other. Jackson caught the tip between his lips and sucked.

Unexpectedly, Stiles yanked his dick away. “Tell me you missed my dick, baby,” he instructed again striking Jackson’s face with his shaft. “Tell me how bad you want it.”

“Fuck. You.” Ignoring Stiles’ demand, Jackson grabbed his shaft and started sucking. He didn’t get very far along. Again Stiles denied him.

“Say you missed my dick or I’m out here. Got that princess?” Stiles swayed his dick back and forth like a charmed cobra crudely attempting to be tantalizing. “I wanna hear you say it, like a good, little bitch.”

Jackson glared up at him. The contest of wills didn’t last long. As a cam boy, with lots of ‘friends’ Stiles could make good on his threats and find someone else. Gritting his teeth Jackson mumbled under his breath, “Imissedyourdick.”

“What was that, princess?” Stiles play-acted putting his hand to his ear. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

“I. Missed. Your. Dick,” Jackson over-enunciated. “Dumbass.”

“Close enough,” Stiles chuckled, delighted. “Open up.”

He barely gave Jackson a moment to prepare, roughly shoving his dick into his lover’s mouth mercilessly. Jackson sputtered, but recovered quickly, groaning fondly as he sucked more and more of his favorite dick besides his own.

“Ooh, baby, I missed that pretty mouth of yours,” Stiles breathlessly cooed. “No one knows how to deep throat like you do, princess. So good. Next time we make a video this is what we’re doing: you on your knees showing the world what a good cocksucker you are. Blindfolded, hands cuffed behind your back. Nothing but your throat and my dick. How does that sound, princess?”

Stiles didn’t let him answer. Jackson opened the back of his throat and Stiles pushed in, holding him there by the back of the head. Jackson swallowed expertly, no gagging or waterworks. Flawless as always after all these months. Eventually, Stiles pulled most of the way out to let him breath and then plunged back in. Back and forth until his dick glistened with spit under the hideous fluorescent lights.

“I hope you prepped, princess.” Stiles hauled Jackson to his feet, crashing their lips together like a starving man. “Cuz I didn’t bring no lube.”

“I—I’m good,” Jackson panted, red-faced. “I’m ready.”

“Thatta girl,” Stiles lauded, squeezing Jackson’s ass. He spun them around so that Jackson stood closer to the far wall. He slapped the right cheek and dug his hand into Jackson’s tight pants. “You all wet for me, princess?” His fingers danced around the edge of a butt plug. “Aw, there’s my girl. So good for me, huh princess?”

“I’m not a girl,” Jackson weakly grumbled strictly for show.

“Sure, you are! You’re my girl.” Stiles twisted the plug inside his lover and nibbled at his ear. Jackson shuddered. “You’ve got the best pussy in town. You know that.”

Throwing caution to the wind, Jackson grabbed the dick poking him in the hip and tugged. Stiles moaned into another fervent kiss. “Gimme your dick. I want it.”

“What do we say?”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Please. Please, give me your dick.”

“Alright. Since you asked so nicely.” Stiles twirled Jackson around by the hips, so he was facing away from the door and gave his ass an encouraging slap. “Get your fancy pants down already, princess. You’re holding up the show.”

Muttering under his breath, Jackson loosened his belt and yanked his designer jeans down mid-thigh. He never wore anything but jockstraps for hook-ups. Stiles plucked one of the side straps like a guitar string and even made the _twang_ sound effect to go with it. “I can’t believe I let you fuck me.”           

Stiles snorted, tapping his dick against Jackson’s pert bubble butt. “Well, got no time to waste on pleasantries,” he joked, yanking out the plug and breaching Jackson without warning. Jackson whined brokenly at the sudden intrusion, his thighs quaking as Stiles plunged in deep going all the way in a single go.

He wrapped his tattooed arms around Jackson’s chest and hauled him upright. He licked into Jackson’s open mouth. “Missed your tight ass, baby. So much,” he lewdly confessed. “So much I had to bend my boy, Scott over a couple times just to get that tight feel on my cock. He doesn’t like dick that much. Or he doesn’t like that much dick,” he laughed at his own joke and rolled his hips. “He’s not a size queen like you. He bitched about how it hurt, but not you. Uh-uh. Not my princess. You were made to take big dicks. You fucking love it, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yes, I love your big dick,” Jackson unabashedly mumbled. “I was born to take your big dick. I want it. I want it so bad.”

“Told ya,” Stiles gloated. He nipped at Jackson’s swollen bottom lip and then bent him over, shoving his face into the wall, fucking him in earnest. Jackson bit back a wail, clawing at the smooth wall for something to hold onto, but there was nothing to grab. All he could was take it.

Gentle handling was for romance and date nights and cuddly mornings, not for adulterous hook-ups in public restrooms. Stiles pounded him hard. In between thrusts he swatted Jackson’s upturned ass and pulled his hair. Jackson’s dick stretched out his jock. Luckily it was oversized just for this purpose.

Halfway through their limited time left Jackson stuttered, “C-c—condom?”

“Ha! As if I’d waste a condom on a slut like you.” Stiles pulled Jackson back into his arms and crowded him against the wall. “I know what kind of girl you are, Jax. I know what you like.”

“But, Ethan,” Jackson stammered, really hamming it up.

“What about him?”

“Tonight’s date night,” Jackson explained. “He’s gonna—unnngg—he’s gonna expect…”

“It’s not my fault you’re a slut,” Stiles replied. “You’re the one that planned a hook-up on date night, princess.”

“You could pull out,” Jackson suggested. “Come on my face.”

Stiles snorted. “Why? So you can wipe it off? Uh-uh. No dice. I don’t pull out ‘til I’m done. You know that, princess.”

For a brief bit neither of them spoke only grunted and moaned. Stiles’ phone chirped. “Gotta wrap this up, princess,” he said. “Gonna send you back to him with my load in your ass—”

“No—” Jackson half-heartedly pleaded.

“Yes.” Stiles stated resolutely. “Gonna make you walk around all day with my nut in your pussy. And tonight, when he gets you home and has you in bed with the lights off, he’s never gonna know that his loving boyfriend is actually a dirty, used slut.”

Jackson beat off furiously and shot his load in his jock. Stiles came inside him soon after.  He kissed Jackson’s neck and shoulder and then lips as he erupted. “I missed you, baby,” he mumbled genuinely. “Missed you so much.”

“Fuck off,” Jackson whispered back.

Stiles grinned and nuzzled his cheek. “Yeah, I love you too, princess. I love you too.”


End file.
